The Life of Draven Uniferus
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Draven Uniferus, the common working man, makes his way to Rapture after hearing the rumors about the city. After entering the city he gets caught up in the civil war between Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine.
1. Introduction to Rapture

The Life of Draven Uniferus  
Chapter 1: Introduction to Rapture

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or any of the characters involved except Draven Uniferus

"Welcome to Rapture" The woman's voice said as a man dressed in a white button up shirt, a brown jacket, jeans, and a pair of black loafers walked into a large room.

"So… this is Rapture." He said adjusting his jacket. He stepped forward and a woman in a blue polka dot dress approached him.

"Welcome to Rapture." She said with a smile "Would you be interested in joining up with Andrew Ryan or Frank Fontaine?"

"What?" The man asked

"Currently, there's a civil war going on. Andrew Ryan, the founder of Rapture, is fighting against Frank Fontaine, the leader of the rebellion and representative of the people." She answered

"I'll consider it." He said simply

"Well, as a symbol of his support. Frank Fontaine sends you this." She reached into a bag on her back and produced a red vial

"What is it?" The man asked

"A plasmid, Electro Bolt specifically." She replied

He took the vial and noticed a needle on the bottom "What do I do with it?" He asked

She rolled up the sleeve of her dress and indicated a vein in her arm

The man looked down at his own and lifted the vial up before driving it into his vein. A massive wave of electrical power surged through his body, he screamed, clutching at his face as he collapsed to his knees. His mind felt like it was being shocked, he expected that he was going to die. Eventually he recovered from the spout and stood, lifting his hands for inspection he noticed that blue sparks danced across his skin.

"What is this?" He asked

"Adam. It allows you to re-write your genetic DNA." She said

"What?"

"Your genetic DNA. You can more or less put yourself on reset. For example, I used to be a man." She said happily putting a hand on her chest

"What? No way," He said in disbelief.

"See for yourself." She said handing him a blue vial this time

He looked himself over. He had short brown hair that was very untidy, it looked like he just woke up out of bed, his eyes were the common shade of brown and he was fairly pale and skinny

"Alright," He said taking the vial and injecting himself with it.

He waited a minute before he felt the changes. His body began to burn with pain as it shifted from one cell to the next, changing everything about his body. When it was done he had short black hair, black eyes and was fair and muscular.

"This-this is ADAM?" he asked looking at his new body

"It is." She replied

He flexed his hands experimentally. "I believe I owe this Fontaine a debt of gratitude. I'll help him out in this civil war of his." The man replied

"Excellent, what's your name then?" She asked producing a clipboard and pen.

"Draven Uniferus" he replied with a grin

"There! There they are! Crush the parasite!" A voice called

Draven and the woman turned to see a group of four rush into the room with tommy guns.

"Who are they?" Draven asked

"They're soldiers of Andrew Ryan's." The woman replied reaching under her dress for something

"Freeze!" one of them called toting the gun toward the woman.

Draven noticed that the whole group was standing in a puddle of water. He focused his thoughts and channeled his idea of shooting lightning from his hand and aimed it at the water. He released a quick blast of electric power and fried all four of the soldiers.

The woman looked at him with renewed interested, "Well played Mr. Draven." She said grabbing a nearby wrench and tossing it to him, along with a pistol from one of the bodies.

It was simple revolver with a curved handle. He opened the roulette and saw it was fully loaded. He grabbed a few of the excess rounds off the bodies and put them in a slot on his belt. He looked to the woman who was now holding a double buck shotgun.

"Are you ready Mr. Draven?" she asked pumping the shotgun

"Yeah." He said putting his hands on the handle of the revolver.

She led him toward a door that had a large spiral design in the center; it spun and lifted revealing the way into an underwater walkway.

"Where do we go?" Draven asked as he darted to the corner. He peeked around the corner and saw two people, a man and a woman, standing there.

"Wait." She said looking past him. She lifted her hand, it was glowing red and tongues of flame licked off her fingers. She fired the blast at a puddle of oil that had spilled from a drum next to the pair. It lit on fire and they screamed as it burned their skin.

The pair approached the burned corpses as the oil was doused by the leaking water. They inspected the bodies and Draven took two health kits and a strange blue needle.

"What is this?" He asked

"An EVE hypo, when you use a plasmid it uses a non-renewable resource in your body called EVE. That's made with the EVE from corpses collected by the little sisters."

"Little sisters," Draven asked

"We'll explain everything when we return to Fontaine Futuristics." She said as she led him through the next doorway

"What's your name anyway?" Draven asked following her

"Bruce McCullen." She replied

"No really." He said sarcastically

"My friends call me Julia now." She said as she aimed the gun around the corner "Clear."

Draven darted around the corner and ducked into a crouch aiming down the sights of his pistol

Julia led him through the room and into a small chamber, a large pod, similar to the one Draven arrived in, was waiting for them

"Come on." She said stepping inside.

Draven stepped inside and the door shut behind him. The pod submerged and floated through the water toward another building. Draven noticed the well-lit Neon of the city.

"This place is amazing." He said

"It gets better" Julia replied as the pod latched onto a building and floating up, emerging in a chamber similar to the previous one they'd left. Julia stepped out following by Draven; outside they were met by two men toting tommy guns. They noticed Draven but Julia waved them away. She led him through the area, men and women passed by them, some nodded to Julia others avoided them. Eventually they arrived at a door. She handed Draven a key and he used it to open the door. Inside was a simple apartment, oriental rug, a low wooden table in front of a three seat couch, a night-stand with a lamp was fitted into the corner next to a reclining chair on the far side of the couch, a bookshelf looked straight at them, on the left was a kitchen and a separating bar that cut the living room and kitchen. Draven noticed a small alcove on the right side just past the door that was blocked by a door; he assumed it was the bathroom.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked

Julia led him inside and shut the door, opening the other one and proving Draven correct, a medium bath with a toilet, sink, and shower-tub with curtain was behind the door, on the other side was a door that was open revealing a master bedroom with a double queen sized bed.

"This is mine then?" he asked looking around

"Yes, as a member of Fontaine's army, you get certain… privileges." She answered

He nodded and stepped into his bedroom and took off his jacket

"Do you have anything less stifling in here?" he asked

"No, sorry, just dresses for me." She replied

He nodded "It's fine, I'll find something" he said

"No need, here." She said handing him a wallet

He took it and opened it seeing one-hundred dollars inside.

"This is mine?" he asked

"Consider it compensation for earlier." She said winking at him before turning to leave "one more thing, first floor, small store sells just about everything."

"Thanks." He said as she left

He looked around before flopping onto the bed _"It all happened so fast, the soldiers, the plasmid. Is this truly all Rapture is?"_

A knock on his door woke Draven from his day-dreaming. He rolled out of bed and approached the door, when he opened it a man in a black jacket and hat was standing in the door way, he had matching black pants and shoes upon inspection.

"You Draven Uniferus?" The man asked, a thick Irish accent making it hard for Draven to understand him.

"Yeah," Draven answered warily

"Name's McCoy" he said extending a hand "Lucas McCoy, I run the hit and run squads for the West side of the city." He explained as Draven shook his hand

"I heard from Juli' about them soldiers in the bathyosphere chamber." He stated putting his hand back in his pocket and leaning back slightly

"From what she tells me you're quick on your feet and even quicker with your plasmids, I like that."

"It was just a reaction." Draven stated

"Ah, but I think it was more. You're what me boys call a natural, he takes to plasmids like a fish to water. I'd like to formally invite ya to join my team. We can use people like you."

Draven was quiet for a minute, "Well, whaddya say?" He asked

"I'll think about it." Draven replied lifting his hand slightly, a small stalling gesture.

"Alright, well if you decide to join up with us, let Juli' know, she'll get word to me and we'll get you set up." He nodded at him before turning to leave

"Oh, one more thing. I figured this might help you make a decision." He said tossing Draven a red vial over his shoulder

"What is it?" Draven asked as he grabbed it

"A nice little plasmid called 'Winter Blast', freezes your enemies cold it does. Leaves 'em open to being shattered so that damned revival tonic doesn't work." Lucas answered

"Thanks." Draven said as he inspected the plasmid.

Lucas nodded before walking down the hallway. Draven shut the door and stared at the plasmid vial as he walked over to his couch, he sat down and stared intently at it for a minute before rolling up his sleeve and stabbing his arm with it. He screamed as he felt his veins freeze and his body become arctic cold. After a minute this subsided and he looked at the new, frozen, glossy surface of his hand. He aimed at the wall and imagined himself shooting ice like before, this time a simple beam of cold air shot forth from his palm and a slick patch of glowing ice appeared on the wall. He flexed his hand to make sure no damage had occurred.

"I think I might like it here." He said grinning before standing.

He imagined himself carrying Electro Bolt and his hand lost the glossy surface and the lightning sparked along his arm as he opened the door and locked it behind him. He made his way down the store Julia had mentioned, she was right. It was a large store that sold everything from guns to clothes. He stepped into the men's section and selected himself an outfit; a black shirt and pants with black shoes and jacket that came down to his wrists. He purchased the outfit, as well as a shotgun which he loaded and pumped before shouldering it and walking back to his apartment.

On the door was a note, it read:

_Dear Mr. Uniferus_

_ I have heard a tale spun by my right hand woman Julia McCullen, she tells me that you seem to be a fairly powerful man who knows how to use his power properly, I can use someone like that, meet me in my office on the fourth floor of the hotel, tell the secretary I sent you and present this note._

_ Yours Truly  
Frank Fontaine_

"Frank Fontaine wants to see me?" He asked as he took the note down and made his way to the stairs that led to the fourth floor. He climbed them quickly and soon found himself looking a blond-headed woman wearing a white button up shirt and a black pencil skirt. She was typing away at a typewriter. She looked up at him.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked sourly

Draven presented the note and she nodded "Go on in." She said thumbing at the door. Draven walked past her as she returned to her typing. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. He turned and immediately noticed the large glass wall that was situated behind a man at a small wooden desk.

"Mr. Fontaine?" Draven asked cautiously

"Yes?" he asked looking up at him from a paper he was examining

"I'm Draven Uniferus." He stated firmly

"Ah, Mr. Uniferus, a pleasure. I assume you got my note then?"

"Yes. I have to say it's an honor sir, after all you saved my life."

"Did I now?" Fontaine asked

"Yes sir. Your plasmid that Ms. McCullen gave me allowed me to stop Ryan's soldiers from turning us into Swiss cheese."

"Well, if you'd like, I've got an assignment for you that maybe you could repay that gratitude." Fontaine said politely bridging his fingers across the desk

"Anything." Draven replied

"There are these girls, if you can call them that. They're known to the populace as Little Sisters, they harvest the ADAM from former members of the city, and they give it to Ryan, I want you to collect the ADAM from them and bring it back to me. Remember to take care of the little girl." Fontaine told him

"Take care of? You don't expect me to kill children!"

"No no, then you'd be no better than Ryan himself, you have to use the ADAM you have in you already and extract the ADAM they've had injected into them, if you do it correctly then you can leave them just enough so they live a normal life, take too much and they'll die in your hands." Fontaine explained

Draven thought for a moment "Alright sir." He said before turning to leave "Where am I headed?"

"The Sinclair Deluxe, a neutral territory on the East Side of the City, Julia will instruct you how to get there, and be warned, the ADAM patrols of Andrew Ryan will be there as well."

"Understood" Draven said as he walked out of the room.

He made his way toward the bathosphere that he'd used earlier to enter the base, and Julia was there waiting on him. She instructed him how to use the bathosphere to enter different parts of the city, and how to return. After his crash course Draven loaded into the bathosphere and departed for the Sinclair Deluxe. As he arrived the bathosphere emerged from the water and the door opened. He stepped out and readied his shotgun, his hand had blue sparks dancing across the skin.

"Alright, let me see if I can find these, little sisters…" he said looking around as he walked slowly through the entry-way.

After a while he heard an ominous slamming sound that got louder and louder.

"What?" he asked when a large scuba-suit that had green lights for eyes and a drill for an arm, a little girl with glowing green eyes and a red ADAM vial.

"That must be the little sister, but who's the big guy?" He asked as he approached

The girl saw him coming and gasped before turning to the large suit and slamming her tiny fist on its leg. It turned and saw Draven, staring him down it growled in a guttural noise that must've been its voice after it made it through the steel of the suit.

"Look sir, I don't want any trouble, I just need the girl." Draven said calmly putting his shotgun away and holding up his hands, showing he was unarmed

The suit and the girl turned away from him and started walking away, Draven waited a minute then chased after them, as he approached the girl the suit turned on its heel and swung its large hand, sending Draven flying through the air, landing, stunned, in a puddle of water.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it." He said standing and retrieving his shotgun.

He switched his plasmid to the Winter Blast and saw that the suit was standing in a puddle of water, the girl had slunk off somewhere. He rushed forward and released a blast of cold air, the armor froze in a giant glacier and the lights changed from green to red.

"_Don't have much time before the big guy thaws out, better make this quick."_ He switched to Electro Bolt and fired it at the puddle two or three times, the water sparked, but no sign showed on the suit, eventually the sparks stopped on his arm and he realized he was out of EVE, he started pouring rounds into the suit, lighting off two shells at point blank range before the gun clicked, signing it was empty. He leapt back and unclipped the barrels, fitting two shells into the slots and clipping it shut, he also grabbed the EVE vial he had procured and injected it into his arm, feeling the blue fluid flood back into him he saw the sparks come to life on his arm again. He looked up to see the suit in mid-dash at him, drill spinning. He dodged to the left just in time, as the suit crashed into the wall behind him. He turned on his heel, and in a half crouch fired two shells into the armor, the blasts that nearly shattered the armor stunned the suit as Draven rolled back and fired a blast of Electro Bolt at him. The suit had lightning dance across his armor, and he stood, arms locked and shaking as the static worked its way through his system. Draven took the time to reload and prepare his Winter Blast.

The Suit eventually overcame the lightning and turned to Draven charging again, drill spinning. Draven fired Winter Blast and froze it solid. He put two shells into the suit and the last shot shattered it into pieces. He held the shotgun ready, empty, but ready, as he inspected the pieces, waiting for some kind of trick on the suit's part. Nothing happened, then the girl appeared. She had come into his view as if she had materialized out of thin air, she knelt down by the pieces of her once-powerful protector and cried. Draven stepped forward and reached toward her, and she noticed the action, scooping up a piece and trying to run away, but Draven caught her and held her in place until she stopped fighting him.

He looked at the small vial she carried and realized it was full, so he turned her to face him and she stared at him with angry green eyes, her pale skin and dirty dress unnerved him. He put his hand on her head and closed his eyes, imagined himself draining awayall the material that had turned her into this, monster. As he felt the power flow into himself he heard the girl scream. When she stopped he opened his eyes and she was there, looking at him. Her eyes were a rich blue, and her skin was fair, her little dress was still dirty and rumpled, but she looked much better than before.

He set her down and she thanked him, curtseying, before handing him the vial.

"I won't need this anymore." She said happily

Draven took the vial out and inspected it, dropping the needle on the ground so the point drilled into the floor. As he inspected the piece a static noise echoed in the room.

"Dr-" The static cut out the noise "Draven-" more static

Draven looked around and saw a radio perched on a stand nearby. He walked over and took it, turning the knob until the static dissipated and Julia's voice rang clear.

"Draven, are you ok?" she asked

He noticed a button on the side and pressed it before replying.

"I'm fine, I've taken care of the first girl, she-" he turned to look at her again, but she was gone

"She what?" Julia asked

"Nothing, she's fine. I rescued her and she gave me the needle she used to collect the ADAM" Draven replied

"Good, Mr. Fontaine wants two more vials collected before you return, also, he grants you permission to use the ADAM collected from the girls at your own will, look for a Gatherer's Garden, it'll allow you to buy gene tonics and plasmids, you can mold the raw ADAM in yourself to make the plasmid or tonic you purchase."

"Alright, thanks for the tip." Draven said before belting the radio and turning it off.

He grabbed his shotgun off his back and reloaded it before progressing further into the hotel. Along the way he did fine a Gatherer's Garden, where he purchased a gene tonic that increase his speed. He felt his feet grow lighter as he injected the tonic into himself. He then took off at a run toward the nearest pounding sound. He stopped at a corner and turned to see a group of two men and a woman fighting off one of the suits from before.

"Come on Daddy, can you keep up?" One of the men called as he shot the suit with lightning, stunning it

"Daddy?" Draven asked

"Come on Tin Daddy, show us that anger of yours." Said the other man as he shot him with fire and a few rounds from his tommy gun

"Tin Daddy, Is that what they're called?" Draven asked as he watched the scene play out. The two men were eventually beaten because of the Tin Daddy's drill, as soon as he was done being shocked he lunged forward and put a hole in the first man's chest, followed by another dash to the second man. It turned on the woman and Draven knew what he had to do.

He turned from around the corner and shouted "Hey you bucket of bolts, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" to emphasize his point he fired a shot of Winter Blast the suit, freezing it in place.

The woman looked at him before darting off to the corner of the room. Draven put two shells into the suit as he approached and it shattered. The process of the girl repeated itself and he felt more ADAM inside him as the girl skipped away happily.

The woman approached him and she looked at him in awe and wonder.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Draven Uniferus." He replied, shouldering his shotgun and turning toward her

"Amelia." She replied "Amelia Browning, but my friends call me Emily." She looked sadly at the two run-through corpses of the men as she said this.

"Well, Ms. Browning, I'm on a mission for Frank Fontaine, how about you join me and we can come back together?" he asked

"Frank Fontaine? The leader of the rebellion?" She asked

"The same,"

She was silent for a moment before she smiled half-heartedly "Alright." She told him "let's go."

Draven nodded and unshouldered his shotgun before reloading it. Amelia replaced the clip in her rifle and signaled for Draven to take the lead. Draven led the way into the large bar and they heard the rumbling of the Tin Daddy. Draven looked around the corner and spotted the monster. It had its back turned to them as the little sister took the ADAM from the corpse.

Draven turned to Amelia "Are you ready?" he asked

She nodded. "Let's take down that Big Daddy and get out of here." She told him

He nodded, noticing the new name. He turned and saw that the suit had moved and was getting ready to leave the room. He noticed a puddle at its feet, he switched to Electro Bolt and fired at the water, the Big Daddy stepped into the water before being electrocuted. Its eyes turned red and when it recovered turned to Draven and Amelia. Draven rushed forward and fired a shot of Winter Blast, the Big Daddy froze over and Draven fired a round into him with his shotgun. The ice cracked and a bullet stabbed into the armor, piercing through and ricocheting off the wall behind the Daddy. The suit roared in pain as it broke the ice and dashed at Draven who barely had time to dodge, as he came out he fired a blast of his shotgun and some ice. It froze the bullets in place before they crashed into the ground.

"Damn." Draven said as he reloaded the shotgun, another bullet pierced the armor and flew out the other side.

As the ice melted the daddy collapsed when Draven pounded it with his wrench. The girl looked at the corpse and cried as she ran a hand over the armor. Draven picked her up and rescued her, draining away as much ADAM as possible without killing her, she left the needle and ran off. Draven picked up the vial and turned to leave, Amelia followed him out of the room and to the bathosphere. They entered the pod and returned to Fontaine Futuristics. When they arrived Draven returned to Fonatine's office and introduced Amelia and gave him the three vials.

Fontaine nodded his thanks and scooped them up before putting a new vial on his desk.

"Take it. Payment for this mission." Fontaine said

Draven took it and left the office, Amelia following him. He led her back to his apartment and injected himself with the vial. He screamed as fire burned through his veins, he looked at the tongues of flame licking off his fingers.

"Incinerate." Amelia said, naming the plasmid.

Draven stared at his hand for a moment before disengaging the plasmid.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked

"I guess I'll join up with Fontaine, I was with a smaller group, my friends and I were sent to collect ADAM by our superior." She explained

Draven nodded his understanding before flopping down on his couch and closing his eyes to relax. Amelia stood, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Have a seat." Draven said without opening his eyes

She nodded and sat down in the reclining chair, folding the skirt of her dress under her legs. The pair set in silence for a few minutes when Draven broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"Not really." She replied

He shrugged and got up, searching through his refridgerator before producing ingridients to make a sandwich. He fixed himself one and sat down on the couch. Amelia stared at him while he ate, and when he finished she coughed to clear her throat.

"Yes?" Draven asked

"Well, is there a store nearby?" she asked

He nodded and stood, leading her out of his apartment and heading down to the shop. He showed her to the general store. Then he disappeared, heading toward the Gatherer's Garden at the back of the store where he purchased the 'Control Big Daddy' plasmid. When he finished the purchase he pocketed the vial and stepped outside to wait on Amelia.

She came out ten minutes later wearing a black dress and heels, she followed him back to the apartment where she began to cook dinner. He sighed as he collapsed onto the couch again and fell asleep. He had a dream where Amelia opened the door to Lucas McCoy who asked to see Draven, she told him that Draven was sleeping and McCoy nodded when he looked inside and saw the sleeping Draven. He left her a message to give to Draven when he awoke before leaving.

Draven woke up and looked over to see Amelia setting two plates on the table. She gasped when he suddenly moved his head.

"Sorry, you scared me, I didn't think you were awake." She told him

"Yeah, just woke up." He said pushing himself up into a sitting position and looking down at the food.

"Did anything happen while I was out?" he asked as he picked up a fork and began to dig in.

"Yes, actually, a Lucas McCoy came to see you." Amelia stated

Draven stopped eating. "Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, why?"

"I had a dream while I was sleeping. Lucas came to see me, but you answered the door and told him I was sleeping."

"That's exactly what happened, strange." She said thinking about this complication.

"Anyway, what did he ask exactly?" Draven asked

"He was curious about you joining the West Side Hit and Run squad." Amelia replied

Draven was quiet for a moment "I need to talk to Fontaine some time." He said

"Why's that?" She asked

"I plan on asking Fontaine to let me start my own squad." He said

"What are you planning on?" Amelia asked

"I don't know yet. I just know I'd like to run my own squad, I don't like the idea of answering to anyone." He said

"But you answer to Fontaine."

"I owe Fontaine a life-debt, without the plasmids he gave me I wouldn't be here now." Draven replied

Amelia was silent after that when a knock on the door broke the silence. Draven stood and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Julia.

"Julia? What are you doing here?" Draven asked

"I was sent by Mr. Fontaine to ask if you would be interested in leading a recon squad on the North Side of the city."

Draven was silent "Would I get to select my own members?" Draven asked

"Of course."

"And as a recon squad, what am I doing exactly?"

"You'd be investigating areas to see if Ryan is planning anything for that area." Julia explained

Draven nodded to himself "Alright, I'll do it." He said

"Excellent, I'll let you know what Mr. Fontaine will have you do for your first mission, Sergeant Uniferus." Julia said curtseying before turning on her heel and leaving.

Draven shut the door behind her and turned to Amelia.

"Who was that?" She asked

"I don't know her official rank, but she's Fontaine's right hand woman and my introduction team to Rapture." Draven explained

"Alright…" She said skeptically.

Draven grinned as he realized what was going on. "There isn't anything going on between us, trust me." Draven said as he slipped into his bedroom and locked the door.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "My first few days in Rapture and I've already met a whole host of people. If only the surface had been like this." He said to himself before he laid back and fell asleep for the night.


	2. First Mission

The Life of Draven Uniferus  
Chapter 2: First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or any of the characters involved except Draven Uniferus and Amelia Browning

Draven was waiting as the bathosphere emerged from its underwater path, as soon as the doors opened he signaled Emily to follow him, she checked her elephant gun and made sure it was loaded before rushing after him as fast as she could. They made it to a corner and peeked around it, nothing.

"Coast is clear, I'm gonna move up, I want you to cover me." He said

She nodded her understanding and he took off, the sports improvement tonic he'd purchased increased his speed and allowed him to cover the distance in seconds. They were in a large corridor that spanned two floors, on the left side it was a large glass wall, on the right were the apartments of the motel they were currently doing reconnaissance in.

Draven signaled that it was ok for her to move and Emily ran over to a piece of rubble on the other side of the hall from Draven. She slid into place behind it and signaled she was ok. Draven took a slight glance around the pillar he was standing behind before darting to the one in front of him, they continued in this manner, darting from one piece of cover to the next until they arrived in the anteroom of the motel.

"Check behind the desk." Draven said, indicating the cashier's desk.

Emily walked slowly to the desk and lifted her gun over the counter, aiming down below where the cashier would normally stand. When she saw it was ok she hit the cash register with the butt of her rifle opening it. She took the money out and pocketed it in a breast pocket of her dress before turning to Draven and giving him a thumbs up.

He walked over to a sliding door and stood behind the wall, turning slightly to look through the door it slid open silently and he stared through the corner of his eye. The motel was empty.

"Come on." He said silently.

Emily ran forward and crouched low when she had put enough distance between her and the door. Draven entered next and aimed his shotgun over her head.

Emily lowered her gun and stood up.

"No traps." She said.

"Let's not get too comfortable." Draven said lowering his shotgun, but still retaining a firm grip on the pump, "Come on."

As they made their way through the motel checking each room Draven's mind flashed back to the mission Frank Fontaine had given them before they'd left.

Frank Fontaine was standing in front of his large glass window, staring at the fish as they swam by.

"Listen Draven, our scouts have confirmed a recent rumor that Andrew Ryan is hiding a large cache of Adam in an abandoned motel located on the East Side of the city. I sending you and Miss Browning to retrieve the cache and bring it back here."

"Understood Mr. Fontaine, we won't fail you." Draven said, saluting him.

Draven checked another room and saw a suitcase sitting on the bed. He walked over and opened it.

"Jackpot…" he said, the suitcase contained vials of Adam stacked on top of each other in a very ordered fashion.

"That must be the cache Mr. Fontaine was talking about." Emily said from the doorway.

Draven shut the case and slit the handle into a clip on his waist.

"Come on." He said, running past Emily and jumping over the railing, landing in the hallway they'd been through earlier.

Emily landed next to him, her dress settling back in place. They returned to the Bathosphere and drove it back to Fontaine's base.

They arrived in that Bathosphere hub and disembarked. They walked through the base and greeted those around them when they recognized the pair. Draven left Emily back at his apartment before reporting in to Fontaine.

"Mr. Fontaine is ready to see you." Frank's secretary told Draven as he entered the anteroom.

Draven passed her and entered Fontaine's large office. He was standing at the window staring at the fishes.

"Mr. Uniferus." He said, turning to him.

"I've brought you the Adam sir." Draven said, slipping the suitcase out of its clip and handing it to him from across the desk.

"You've done well these past few weeks, you and Miss Browning have been a valuable asset against Andrew Ryan and his tyrannical army."

"Thank you sir. I do my best."

"I know, and that's why you'll be fighting with the best. One month from now, on September the 23 we will launch an assault against Andrew Ryan that will devastate his production of Adam."

"What do you mean sir?" Draven asked.

"Son, we're going to burn down the factory that makes the little sisters and rescue every girl in that facility."

"That's… that's a great achievement sir."

Fontaine nodded and turned away.

"You have one month Mr. Uniferus. I suggest you save up your funding and make sure you're ready when the time comes."

"Understood Mr. Fontaine." Draven saluted him before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

He arrived back at his apartment five minutes later. Emily was cooking in his kitchen, a plate of eggs and toast was sitting on the coffee table in his living room.

"I made some breakfast while you were gone. I didn't realize it was still so early." She smiled.

He smiled back before sitting down on his couch and digging it.

"Mr. Fontaine was pleased with our work I take it?" She asked, looking back at him over her shoulder.

Draven nodded and swallowed. "He told me to prepare because next month we're going to launch an assault on the little sister's factory. Hopefully this will hurt Ryan's production of Adam."

Emily turned to look at him fully, her face a sign of shock. "That's insane. Do you know what kind of protection that place will have? Not only will Ryan's soldiers be there, but the little sisters that come in and out of that place, there must be big daddies swarming all over!"

"Keep your voice down." Draven said, lowering a hand.

She sighed, "Sorry, but still. Mr. Fontaine's a great man, but even for him this is-"

"Enough, It's not our place to argue with him. We'll do as he says and in one month we'll attack Ryan's Adam factory."

"So, we have a month to make sure we're ready."

Draven nodded as he finished off the last bite of his toast and set the plate on the counter.

"I'm going to see if there are any runs worth doing." He walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind him.

There was indeed a mission, with a fifty dollar pay. Their objective was to find and rescue a rogue little sister somewhere near Ryan Amusements. They arrived at the theme park in the bathospheres and disembarked to find their target.

They were all traveling in civilian clothes and each carried a pistol hidden on their person. The plasmids they currently carried were hiding with gloves and other such articles.

"Alright everyone, we're to be quick on this one." The leader of the mission said.

They nodded as they spread out to find their target. It was an hour in the park before a pair of women reported seeing the little sister and the Big Daddy that accompanied her.

Draven was the first to arrive as he'd been the closest when the call was sent out.

He reached into his jacket and produced his pistol, removing his glove the Winter Blast plasmid appeared on his hand, the ice forming over his skin and giving it a smooth, glossy appearance. He lifted his hand, but one of the women stopped him.

"Wait for the others." She explained when he gave her a look of confusion.

He nodded. It wasn't a long wait as the others arrived within a few minutes and they were ready to take on the pair.

"Keep an eye on the girl we don't want her escaping into one of those damned vents." The leader said.

The group nodded and faced the Big Daddy who was watching them as his little sister was harvesting Adam from a dead civilian.

"Fire!" The leader called.

Draven released a shot of his Winter Blast that froze the Big Daddy in solid ice. The others started a barrage with their pistols. The Big Daddy thawed out and fell over on its side. The little sister started crying over his corpse when Draven's shadow covered her.

She looked up and tried to run, but Draven grabbed her and put his hand on her forehead, draining the Adam out of her. She gifted him the vial she'd just collected and left through the vents.

The squad returned to Fontaine's base and Draven prepared himself for the fight ahead, going on all the mission he could, especially ones with Adam rewards.


End file.
